The Blonde one
by Zee2002
Summary: This is FOUR chapter one shot about how four tris get together.
1. Chapter 1 - The First Day

**A/n: Hey guys its my first fanfiction ever and I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1: The First Day

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm. Ugh. Its my first day at a new school. Again. Since its I joined in the middle of the semester I am probably gonna be the new loner girl.

I get up and go to my walk-in closet which full of clothes. My parents are super-rich. My dad is a famous director/ producer and my mom is a famous actor/model/director. Because of all this stuff they are never home. Oh I forgot introduce myself. I am Beatrice Natalie Prior. But I liked to be called tris. I Like doing track and I play soccer. I am 5' 6", have blue grey eyes, with dirty blonde hair.

Anyway, I pick out a cute sea green sleeveless button up top with a pair of white short shorts and black flipflops. I go in the shower get dressed and put on some makeup. Some mascara and eyeliner. I don't need to bother with all that concealer and blush, since I never had pimples or anything and I get embarrassed or mad pretty easily.

I run down stairs and see my annoying nerdy brother eating breakfast and reading a book. Classic Caleb style. I grab my backpack, my soccer equipment, since I have tryouts today, and a granola bar to eat on the way. I race out of the door and hop into my black Ferrari. This car is my prized possession. I don't let anyone, not even my boyfriends well ex- boyfriends drive it. I race out of my long drive way towards the school while blaring Bad Blood by Taylor Swift on the radio.

I pull up next to a Black Harley, and realize all the guys are staring at me. I look behind me only too find nothing. I don't understand what they are staring at but it's definitely not me.

I walk into the main office and see a friendly women in her mid-thirties sitting on a desk. **(A/n: The Schools name is Dauntless High. And they Have schools for all different Factions.)**

She looks up and says "Hi, My name is Tori You must be the new girl, Beatrice is it."

 **"** Hi, Yeah that's me but I liked to be called tris"

"Ok, So tris here's your schedule, Locker Number and a map of the school" She says handing me three sheets of paper.

I mumble a small thanks and walk out of the office. I start walking while checking to see my schedule.

 _Science - Jeanine Matthews_

 _English - Max_

 _History- Eric_

 _Lunch_

 _Art- Tori_

 _Free Period- Johanna Reyes_

 _Gym- Amar_

I was so into reading my schedule that I bumped into someone. I look up and see a tan guy with brown eyes staring right down out at me.

"Hey you must be the new girl, I am Uriah"

"Hi I am Tris"

" Which locker number are you"

"204"

"Ohh that one is right next to mine, I can show you the way if you want"

"Thanks that would be great"

We star walking in the direction of my locker and I notice there is whole group of people standing in front of it.

Suddenly Uriah says, " Hey Guys, This is tris"

Everyone mumbles some sort of hi " Tris this is Zeke And his girlfriend Shauna. Will and his girlfriend Christina. Marlene, Lynn and Four"

I look around at everyone Zeke looks like an older version of Uriah and Shauna looks like an older version of Lynn. Guess they must be siblings. My eyes linger at Four for a moment longer. He has dark brown hair and Ocean Blue eyes. And he seems to be looking at... me. I quickly avert my eyes from him. Embarrassed he found me staring.

Christina breaks the silence by saying "Let me see Your schedule."

I give her the my schedule and she starts squealing like crazy.

"Stop Squealing you are going to burst my ears" I say while scowling.

" Sorry, we just have the same schedule, our lockers are right next to each other and you are going to tryout for soccer and we are going to be best friends." She keeps rambling about all the ways we are alike.

" Wait, how do you know I am going to tryout for soccer."

" Ohh your gym bag has a soccer print on it and I My bag looks exactly the same since I play soccer too."

"Okay"

" We should start heading towards first period, which is science." Says Chris

" I should warn you Mrs. Matthews is the meanest teacher you will ever find on the face of this Earth. She acts like one of those crazy scientists." Uri says

As he said that we start walking towards first period. I was wondering how I already had a bunch of friends and a possible crush on The first day.

 **A/N Can you guys please review. I kinda want to know weather I was doing good as a newbie.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Blue Eyes

**A/N: In this story Marcus isn't a abusive parent, But Evelyn and Marcus are divorced. Four lives with Marcus.**

Chapter 2- Blue eyes

Four POV

I wake up to the bright sun on my face. I look at my alarm clock and realize that I am incredibly late for school. I jump up from the bed run into the Bathroom take a quick shower and throw on a pair of jeans, a random t-shirt and my leather jacket.

I run downstairs and see my dad reading the newspaper. I grab a protein bar, My backpack and my soccer bag and rush out to my Harley and ride to the school.

I pull over next to a empty parking space, and run inside the school. I go over to my Locker and check my schedule for the day.

 _Science - Jeanine Matthews_

 _English - Max_

 _History- Eric_

 _Lunch_

 _Art- Tori_

 _Free Period- Johanna Reyes_

 _Gym- Amar_

Sounds good enough. I go over to where all my friends are standing. Zeke is the First one to see me.

" Hey Bro" He says and we do an awkward bro hug.

" Hey"

" So, I heard that there is this new hot chick coming to our school"

" She is probably gonna be like the ones who throws themselves at me."

" I heard she is the daughter of The Natalie and Andrew Prior" Says Christina.

I tune out of the conversation of the New Girl. I see Uriah coming down the hall with a very beautiful blonde girl next to him. I have never seen her around town. She must be the new girl. I couldn't believe I though she was one of those kinds of girls. She is the prettiest girl I have ever seen. There is no words to describe her. Whoa... I don't even know this girls name and i am describing her as beautiful. I am starting to think I desperate.

Uriah Says, " Hey guys This is Tris."

Everyone but me said some sort of hi. He introduces everyone to Tris. Tris looks at each one of us carefully as if she is trying to figure everyone out. I fell her eyes staring at me a bit longer. I look in her directions and when she realizes i am staring back at her she quickly averts her gaze. I could see the tint of blush coating her face. Aw... She looks so cute when she blushes. Wait... Did I just say that. I know nothing about this girl, But i have to know her.

* * *

It looks like that most of our group has classes together at some point. And I have the same schedule as Tris. That just made my day better.

First period with Mrs. Matthews is usually uneventful. Even though it has been a month since school started, we are still doing getting to know each other exercises. What are we, kindergartners. handed out a sheet of paper to everyone. We had to fill this sheet with information about the person she paired you with. I looked up to the boards with the pairings on it.

 _Peter- Molly_

 _Uriah- Marlene_

 _Christina- Lynn_

 _Four- Tris ..._

I tuned out after that. What! I am paired with tris. My day is getting better every second. I look around to see Tris and see she is staring right at me. I make my way over to her. She is even more prettier up close.

"Hey" I said

" Hey Back"

" Do you want to work on this project right now or after school."

" Do mind if we work on it after school, Sorry I just don't really feel like working right now."

" Yeah, me either. Your House or My house."

" Excuse me?"

" I mean do you want to work at my house or your house."

" Ohh, My house if that's Fine by you"

" Sure, I don't mind. Can I have your number and Address."

" I live on 24 Dauntless street. And here is my number. My parents are never really home and I am pretty sure my brother is sleeping over at a friends house."

" Ohh"

The Bell rung and For the first time I am sad that science is over. I am really looking forward to tonight. I want to know more about this pretty lady.


	3. Chapter 3 - Jealousy

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews**

Chapter 3- Jealousy

Tris POV

Nothing exciting happened for the first three periods, except the encounter with four. I must say Four kinda creeps me out, with all that mystery and quietness.

I start walking towards where I remember my locker was, and see that the whole group is standing there again. I go around Uriah and open my locker.

" So Tris, do you want to sit with us at lunch." Zeke, I think, says

" Yeah sure, since I don't really have anywhere else to sit, and I don't really prefer the floor." Everyone chuckles, except four. He just keeps staring at me. What's up with this dude and staring. Ugh. I shake that thought out of head, before I get even more freaked out. We start walking towards the cafeteria. Everyone getting involved in some sort of conversation. We reach the cafeteria and everyone goes in. But, I notice Uriah lingering outside the door deep in thought. I walk up to him.

" Hey, You okay?"

" What, Yeah I am fine."

" You sure you kinda look deep in thought?'

" Yeah, I am fine."

" Okay then"

I start walking to the double doors. What is Uriah so bothered about. Whatever it is I am sure he will figure it out.

" Hey Tris" I turn around and see Uriah staring at the floor looking... nervous? Why would he be nervous.

" Yeah"

"Umm.. I know we kinda just um met today but would you like to go out with me." My eyes went wide. Did Uriah just ask me on a date. OMG. OMG. Wait... Play it cool girl, play it cool. Its nothing you haven't done before. While I was busy talking with myself I realized that Uriah is waiting for an answer.

" Like on a date?"

"Umm Yes?"

" I' d love too."

" Really!" His face lit up like lights on a Christmas tree. I am pretty sure he isn't the only one glowing.

" There is a carnival A little outside of town, on Friday. Would you like to go there? I mean we don't have to we could go somewhere else like..." I shut him up with a quick peck on his lips.

" I guess that's a good way to shut me up. I should talking more often." I blushed at his comment.

" I think the Carnival is a great idea. And plus I love rides."

" Me too."

" I think we should go to lunch now, The gang will start wondering." I remind him. With this he gives me a quick peck to the lips, and holds my hand as we start walking inside.

* * *

Four POV

We all walk in to the cafeteria and sit at our usual table. I look around and notice tris is nowhere to be found.

" Guys, where is tris" Everyone stops talking and looks at me, and then looks around.

" I don't know, i remember seeing her walking with us to the cafeteria." Says Christina

" I don't see Uriah either, they probably are together." Says Zeke

That thought sends an ache through my chest. Why would both of them be together. Tris is probably at the bathroom or something. No need to get worked up for nothing.

Suddenly, All the conversations in the cafeteria come to a abrupt stop. Our table looks around, trying to figure out what caused the silence. At the door I see Tris and Uriah walking into the Cafeteria together. And Jealousy run through me. I clench my fists so that nobody can see. Calm down dude! a voice in my head says, They are just friends. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down.

" Hey Guys" Uriah says as he sits down on the table with tris sitting right next to him. Closer that normal friends would sit.

" Hey man, where were you guys."

" Umm... we were just talking about something." Uriah says, well more like stutters. Meanwhile I start a conversation with Tris.

" So tris, Ar ewe still on tonight."

" What?" She says in her cute little voice. I see Uriah looking towards tris with his eyebrows raised.

" You know for the project in Science." I could see Uriah relax a little

" Ohh, Yeah, sure."

" Ok. so I will be at your house at 5?"

" Yup" And soon the silence became awkward.

"Hey Tris" I would recognize that voice anywhere. _Eric_.

" Umm... who are you and how do you know my name?"

" I am Eric... And who wouldn't know the name of a hot chick like yourself."

" Anyway. I came here to ask I f you would like to go out with me?"

" Umm.. No. I kinda have a boyfriend." The whole table turns toward tris. Well except Uriah, he just starts smirking. Whats going on here?

" Ohh. He doesn't have to know."

" Actually he does." We all look at Uriah. who spoke for the first time. He then puts his arm around Tris and she Leans into him. I start clenching my fists again hoping no one will notice. I have never felt this way about a girl. I don't know whats happening. I look around the table and see that everyone is staring wide eyed at tris and Uriah. I could see the hint of blush starting to cover her cheeks.

" Ok. Well when you are done with this one you can always come to me." That Jerk. With that he walked away.

The silence was broken Christina squealing. Sh gets up and drags the girls to the bathroom. While all the boys huddle around Uriah.

" When did this happen" Zeke says.

" Umm.. We were late for lunch because of that."

" Okay, I am happy for you brother"

" Me too" Will says. Then both of them look at me. And I guess all three of them then realize.

" You like Tris. A lot" Zeke states the obvious.

" Yup I do" I admit

" Look I am sorry dude I kinda started liking her when I first saw her. And I just asked her out. And I really like her. And I hope you are not mad at me."

" Of course not dude. I guess I will just Have to Live with it." But the truth was that I was enraged. She was the only girl I ever liked, and that was taken away from me.

And I was sure about one thing that I had to have her. I will Have to show her the real me, for that to happen. And starting tonight while we work on the project.


	4. Chapter 4- Wrong Choices

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I was on vacation with my family. And sorry for the short chapter.**

Tris POV

The rest of the day was uneventful. I went straight home after school, the whole time thinking about the date with Uriah, and the project with Four. FOUR.. now that I think of him.. he seems to be the quiet types. Overall, he is gorgeous.. with that perfect body and those dreamy eyes. HOLD UP... I am supposed to be thinking about Uriah not Four. But thinking about Four this way feels right. Oh well.. looks like I am going crazy.

While I was busy fantasizing about the two guys the door bell rings. I look at the watch and realize it is 5 o'clock. Whoa.. I spent two hours thinking about this. Gosh I need help.

I go downstairs and open the door to those dreamy eyes i spent two hours thinking about.

" Hey Tris "

" Hey Four, come on in"

" Thanks, You have a very big house"

" Yup, thats what happens when you are the kid of two rich people" He starts laughing. OMG his laugh is so sexy. TRIS PRIOR HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO THINK ABBOUT HIM LIKE THAT?!

" Lets go up to my room" I say while blushing

" OK "

We go upstairs to my room and start working on the project. lets see we have to ask each other questions that are listed on the paper.

 **(A/N : Italicized is four. And underlined is Tris)**

 _" So, Should we get started"_

" Yup we should"

 _" So the first question whats your favourite color"_

" Mine is Ocean Blue whats yours?" I wanted to add like your eyes but I refrained myself.

 _" Mine is Black"_

" Cool, Next question whats your favorite tv show"

 _" Supernatural, what-"_ I cut him off with a

" OMG, Mine too."

* * *

TIME SKIP- AFTER THE PROJECT

We spent the last hour answering each others questions and laughing every second. He might be quiet but he sure is funny. I learned quiet a lot of stuff about hime like how his parents are never around so he usualy is home alone. I told him how my parent are the same, and since my brother is in college he usualy isn't around either. Its funny how its so easy to talk to four even though I have only known him for a day.

Now we are on my bed watching "THE EXORCIST" its a pretty old movie, but it is one of the scariest. I mean I love horror and everything but this is too freaky. Its about a teenage girl who is possessed by a mysterious entity and her mother seeks the help of two priests to save her.

"AHHHH" I scream and go cuddle next to Four. And to my pleasure he seems to enjoy it.

" What it is not that scary" He says laughing very loudly.

" Easy for you to say" I say, Seriously I am so scared I am supprised I haven't peed myself.

After the movie ends I am still cuddled next to four scared that if I leave his safe embrace something is going to happen.

I look Up to see hime staring down at me with a smile that could light up this whole town.

" What, is there something on my face"

" NO. Its just that you are gorgeous" I am sure i am blushing tomato red right now. Then I realize that the prozimity between our faces in less than 5 inches.

OUR FACES OUR GETTING CLOSER...

And finally he kisses me just a peck at first, I wasn't sure if it was even there. But then we go into a full out makeout session.

His lips feel so good on mine. I mean i have kissed plenty of guys before most of them were grat kissers but this kiss has been the best one yet. I could feel the fireworks in the kiss. I mean wow. Even the kiss with Uri was not like this. Realization hits me like a rock and I stop and pull away from Four. He looks at me confusion and happiness in his eyes.

" Are you okay... I am so sorry I shouldn't have kissed you-" I cut him off with another long kiss.

" Its okay.. and I liked it" I say smiling. " But I have a date with Uriah remeber and he is technicaly my boyfreind." Realization draws on his face.

" OMG.. I totally forgot. He is gonna be so mad at me. And maybe I shouldn't have done this.. even though I like you very much.. And- " I cut him off again..

" Four. I think I made the wrong choice by saying yes to Uriah" What came out of my mouth took him by surprise

" Wait that means you are happy me with me."

" Of course, and tommorow I am going to talk to Uriah and tell him"

" I'll help you" He says in a sweet voice.

" Wow isn't it crazy that i get a guy say yes to him and I am going to break up with him before we even had our first date... and all this on my first day of school. I deserve a trophy." He then starts to laugh like crazy and I soon join him. We laugh like this for a couple of minutes before we are back under control.

" I don't know about the trophy but I could give you a kiss" He says. I smile and go straddle him.

" OH. I think that works to" I say suggestively. With that he pulls me towards hime gives me a deep kiss.

After the long and sweet kiss we cuddle up and start watching another movie. This time stealing kisses in the middle.

I realized that one wrong choice led me to the best choice. I couldn't help be nervous about what Am I going to say to Uri. I soon forget that thought and savor the momment between me and four.


End file.
